


Bound Together

by Onlymissbarnes



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the dance scene, Dorks in Love, Eye Contact, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymissbarnes/pseuds/Onlymissbarnes
Summary: Anne and Gilbert’s thoughts after the dance scene.





	1. Anne.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Of course Anne didn't believe that, at least not anymore. Not only does it sound ridiculous, but it is physically impossible. But of course there is always evidence for each theory. 

She used to though, as she read the quote in her youth, her mind flashed back to each and every pair of eyes she could remember in her young brain. No, she couldn’t believe each of their souls could be that filled with such hatred their eyes expressed. 

However, perhaps the evidence was in front of her all along. 

His eyes reminded Anne of the old barn door, flecks of deep brown married with lighter hues, so much strength remaining despite the years of weathering, so much life.

When their eyes exchanged looks, it felt as if everything had paused and belonged right in its place. His mesmerising eyes had locked themselves in her mind and only thoughts about Gilbert mingled in Anne’s head.

Everything had changed, love was no longer a longing fantasy of a child. It was real, it was happening. 

But Gilbert Blythe?

Of course, they had gotten closer over the years compared to their original meeting.

Anne fondly remembered the hatred she held for the boy back then, how vexed she was over him calling her that dreadful name ‘Carrots’. 

Things had changed, there’s no denying that. But had they really changed that much? 

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the thrill in her spine as she danced with Gilbert. Correction, with the class. Only Gilbert had been the only one her soul saw. 

‘Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.’

Perhaps her childhood mind that escaped from reality in books wasn’t as pathetic as she once thought. Perhaps, her visit to the orphanage wasn’t as enlightening as Anne suspected it was.

Perhaps, she was in love with Gilbert Blythe.


	2. Gilbert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert’s thoughts after the dance.

Gilbert was lost.

‘Be sure you marry for love. Only for love.’

That’s what Mary said, her last bout of wisdom before she passed. At the time, his mind flickered to Winifred Rose. Her companionship had been similar to what others perceived of love. To what he thought love was.

But then he thought back to a few hours ago, the emotions he felt as he gazed into those eyes. Anne’s eyes. 

To say that her eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning.

They reminded you of a fragile piece of blue china, the lightest shade of teal, the sea floor in which you could be swimming in right this second. Her eyes reminded you of something...extravagant. I knew, in that moment and in that moment only, that the twinkle in her eyes was the most beautiful thing you could witness in your short-long lifetime.

Then he thought back to Winifred. In the kindest way possible, he couldn’t for the life of him remember her eye color. 

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. And her smile made him feel content.

But Anne’s smile... There was something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. She had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

He thought of how the two of them were placed in his mind. At how, he’d never felt the world fade away like that until his dance with Anne. 

Is that love? 

He remembered what his father described loving his mother was like. For him, it was when your heart melts like butter on hot toast at the sight of someone. When you feel lightheaded and free. When you ache to be with them, to look at them, to touch them. That is love.

If that’s the case, he’s been in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert since she hit him over the head with her slate.


End file.
